


Fear and Distance

by Medium_Range_Trash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medium_Range_Trash/pseuds/Medium_Range_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's feelings towards his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear and Distance

When Jemma tells her she's pregnant, his world changes. He makes a decision; his little baby, his child, will be the thing he got right.

So he obsesses. He builds, works, renovates, spends days working, lifting, cutting to build the perfect nursery. He never fails to leave his wife; takes every exam, suspends SHIELD work, even skips Steve and Skye's engagement party as Jemma's sick and he refuses to leave her side for anything.

But then, when his little girl Peggy is handed to him, he sees something. Her pressed against his metal arm.

Then he thinks. How many girls grew up without a father because of him? How many?

What about the twins, who'd lost everything because of Stark?

He keeps his distance. He holds her only when necessary, lets Jemma do all the work. Lets Jemma work with Peggy, hold her when she cries, feed her. 

Then, he goes on a mission. Stark pats him on the back and congratulates him, Steve thanks him for the name, and then he realises. He didn't even glance at Peggy when he left.

So, when the mission is dealt with, he calls Jemma. The way she answered told him she knew, she'd always known. But she had left it; knowing he'd figure it out. She knew the Winter Soldier was always there and he hated that; hated he couldn't move past that.

So he tells her everything, without feeling or thinking. Promising that he would never leave his daughter.

Then, he gets home early. Sneaks in, finds his daughter lying awake. He lifts her, then, when she takes his metal arm and starts playing with the figures, he babbles. Tells her everything, about the murders, about the Winter Soldier, about how he'll be different to her. She buries her hand in his shirt and look straight at him. Jemma finds him the next morning, curled in their armchair, her gentle breaths against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the first chapter of "We Make These Memories For Ourselves"


End file.
